Issues
by confessions.of.katijane
Summary: Katie Bell has issues with everyone in the Weasley family, except for one dragon-crazed brother. Written for Just Giddy.


**A/N: Giddy, this is late…EVERYTHING…present ) Ha Ha. And/or early birthday. I attempted Charlie for you! Hope you like it…thanks for everything, your friendship means a lot! )**

**To everyone else…read & review, as always! I'm a little out of my element, but nonetheless…**

It was one of those boring days in the middle of January when there seemed to be nothing better to do than stare up at the ceiling of one's living room and say bad things about one another. Fred and George Weasley, along with Katie Bell were lying on the floor of the Burrow, their heads touching, and taking turns punching one another in the stomach when they least expected it. It had been almost a year since they had finished Hogwarts, and the twins were thriving at their joke shop while Katie held a lowly internship at _Witch Weekly_, which mainly consisted of running middle aged witches their coffee while they argued over who got to interview rising quidditch star Oliver Wood.

It was a gray winter afternoon, and snow was piled so high out the door that no one seemed to want to leave the house. In fact, Katie hadn't returned to her apartment for about a week, preferring to stay with the twins, who had abandoned their flat above the shop for a period, having run out of food and had no desire to buy more. Charlie Weasley, home from Romania for the week, was stretched out at the kitchen table, half listening to his brothers and their friend's conversation. Bored of the snow, none of them had any desire to do anything other than vegetate.

"George, you're getting fat," Katie said lazily as she poked him in the stomach. Their stomachs were rather sore and they had digressed to simply jabbing each other sharply.

"Thanks, Kate," George returned easily, "You were always the sweet one."

"At least they'll be able to tell us apart now," Fred supplied. "You'll be the fat twin, Gred."

"Thanks, Forge," George said grumpily, now. "You're the best."

"I'm a giver."

They lay in silence for a few more seconds until Katie executed a well-planned attack which knocked the wind out of both brothers.

"Damn it, Katie," Fred said, gasping. "You have issues."

Katie cackled maliciously as the twins doubled over, and moved to the couch.

"I could always beat you two up," she crowed, stretching out and enjoying her glory.

"I can vouch for that," Charlie put in from the kitchen. "She's the only female besides Mum I've ever witnessed make you two behave as less than men."

"Oh, stuff it up your arse, Charlie," George moaned, rubbing his stomach.

"I'll never understand why you get so much glee out of physically abusing us," Fred said resentfully, turning to face the blonde on the couch. She rolled her eyes.

"After the hell you put me through? Are you kidding me?"

"You're the only one who takes it _personally_," George pointed out. "We put everyone through hell. You're nothing special."

Katie scoffed.

"You do particularly resent us, though," Fred said. "It's because you have anger issues."

The blonde girl growled. "I do _not_," she said.

"Do too," Fred continued. "You have issues with everyone you've ever come into contact with. Admit it."

"That's such a lie," Katie frowned. "Prove it. I dare you."

"You complained to us about Mum, for starters," George began.

"That's right," his twin joined in. "Because she says you can't cook and come into the house with dirty feet."

"So you purposely planted dozens of our fake wands in the kitchen and blamed it on us."

"And you have issues with Dad."

"Yup, you tripped over a spark plug yesterday and fell down the stairs and then blew it up and didn't admit what you'd done when he came home looking for it."

"And you ranted for hours when you found out Bill was dating a Veela."

"And you hate Percy because…well…who really needs a reason to hate Percy?"

"Quite right. And you severely dislike us, which is completely irrational, Kates, George and I are lovely."

"You don't like Ron because he smashed your nose in last year and apparently says 'Bloody hell' too much…"

"Valid point, though…"

"And you get mad at Ginny because she sides with us over you."

"Face it, love," Fred concluded. "You have issues with everyone in this house."

Katie stuck up her small nose defiantly.

"Except…" George suddenly said, suspiciously, "Charlie, as it would seem."

"That's right!" Fred piped up. "We haven't heard one word out of your mouth about old Charlie…"

The twins looked up at their next eldest brother accusatorily. Charlie's Weasley ears were on fire. Fred raised an eyebrow, and turned toward Katie, who looked equally uncomfortable.

"Is there a reason for this, Katie Kate?" he asked, interested.

"Charlie's never here," Katie answered, slightly too quickly to appear completely at ease.

"Ah, ha!" George shouted, pointing at Katie and Charlie. "You're…you're…_involved_!!!"

"We are not!" Katie and Charlie shrieked at the same time.

Fred and George looked at each other, and then cracked up.

"Oh, let it go," Fred laughed. "We've caught you."

"_That's_ why you've been staying at our house for the past week!" George accused.

"And I thought you liked _us_!" Fred pouted.

"Although I can't believe you're snogging our best friend, Charlie!" George shouted at his brother, looking slightly scandalized. "She's three years younger than you are!"

"You're not actually _snogging_, are you?" Fred asked, disgusted.

Katie just shrugged, and glanced at Charlie. They grinned in a goofy way.

George rolled his eyes.

"Oh, you two have _issues_."


End file.
